1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to control circuits, more particularly to a control circuit for an electrical telephone accessory.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Most telephone sets do not have provisions for sending out visible signals whenever an incoming call is received (i.e., the telephone ringer of the telephone set is actuated). This makes it difficult for a person to pinpoint the exact location of the telephone in places where lighting is insufficient.